Finding Nemo
Finding Nemo is a 2003 American computer-animated adventure film produced by Pixar Animation Studios and released by Walt Disney Pictures. Directed and co-written by Andrew Stanton with co-direction by Lee Unkrich,the screenplay was written by Bob Peterson, David Reynolds, and Stanton from a story by Stanton. The film stars the voices of Albert Brooks, Ellen DeGeneres, Alexander Gould, and Willem Dafoe. It tells the story of the overprotective clownfish named Marlin who, along with a regal blue tang named Dory, searches for his abducted son Nemo all the way to Sydney Harbour. Along the way, Marlin learns to take risks and comes to terms with Nemo taking care of himself. Finding Nemo was released on May 30, 2003, and it won the Academy Award for Best Animated Feature. It was also nominated in three more categories, including Best Original Screenplay. Finding Nemo became the highest-grossing animated film at the time and was the second-highest-grossing film of 2003, earning a total of $867 million worldwide by the end of its initial theatrical run. The film is the best-selling DVD title of all time, with over 40 million copies sold as of 2006, and was the highest-grossing G-rated film of all time before Pixar's own Toy Story 3 overtook it. The film was re-released in 3D in 2012. In 2008, the American Film Institute named it the 10th greatest animated film ever made as part of their 10 Top 10 lists. In a 2016 poll of international critics conducted by BBC, Finding Nemo was voted one of the 100 greatest motion pictures since 2000. A sequel, Finding Dory, was released on June 17, 2016 in the United States. Plot Voice cast Production Release Marketing McDonald's promoted the film with a set of 8 happy meal toys featuring the characters from the film. * The film's teaser trailer was released on September 17, 2002 which was attached the Monsters, Inc. DVD and VHS, and was later shown in theaters with other films such as Spirited Away, Me & Mobo, Jonah: A Veggietales Movie, Tuck Everlasting, The Truth About Charlie,'' One Lost Elmer, and ''The Emperor's Club. * The film's first theatrical trailer was released on November 1, 2002, and was shown before films such as ''The Santa Clause 2'''' and Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets .'' * The film's second theatrical trailer was released on November 27, 2002'', and was shown before films such as Treasure Planet, The Hot Chick, 25th Hour, The Lion King, The Wild Thornberrys Movie'' and Kangaroo Jack. '' * The third and final theatrical trailer was released in February 2003, and was later shown before ''The Jungle Book 2, Ghosts of the Abyss, Holes, Magina, Piglet's Big Movie, X2, ''The Lizzie McGuire Movie , Daddy Day Care and Interstella 5555: The 5tory of the 5ecret 5tar.'' Video game Reception Critical response Box office 3D re-release Accolades Environmental concerns and consequences Home media Soundtrack Theme park attractions Sequel Category:Films Category:Disney films Category:2000s Category:2003 Category:Finding Nemo Category:Disney animated films Category:Pixar animated films Category:G-rated films Category:Animated films Category:Computer animated films Category:Academy Award winning films Category:Academy Award nominated films